Changing Universes
by ZiraMaya
Summary: Madelyn Lee goes to stay with her friend Steven Universe when she experiences something life changing... (I don't own Steven Universe it belongs to Rebecca and CN)
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Battle**

 **Notes: I'll try to post as often as I can**

* * *

Madelyn listens to the peaceful waves as she makes her way a long the shoreline. The gentle breeze blowing through her chocolate brown, dyed hair. The warm sand under her sandals, she hears a serious,tense voice.

"Madelyn run!"

She recognizes Garnet and tries to run, buta big hand grabs her tightly, then throws her, her heart pounds as she slams into the cliff side.

"Madelyn!"

Steven watches in horror as Madelyn slams into the wall, she cries in pain. Garnet runs to help her, but the corrupted gem stops the leader by smacking her in the opposite direction. Pearl gracefully throws her spear into thecorrupted

gem's wrist.

Amethyst's whip wraps roughly around it's arm, the purple gem pulls and it falls, causing the ground to rumble and takes the opportunity to grab Madelyn and poof the corrupted gem.

"Madelyn! Madelyn! Can you hear me?!"

She hears echoes of Steven's panicked voice and a new soft voice "Steven who is this?" She hears footsteps echoing away.

* * *

Steven cries sulkingly by his bed, where Medelyn lays,hoping shedoesn't die, Garnet rubs his back soothingly while Pearl and Amethyst try to sheer him up, Garnet takes her shinyshades off, her expression worried

sicktwo gems that make her are fearing the worst.

"What if she **dies**?! What if she can't move again?!"

"Ruby, please calm down I se-"

Steven looks concerned his dark brown eyes focused on Madelyn as her hazel eyes open, her brown locks like a bird's nest. Steven smiles brightly and more tears come, he cries happily.

"Steven who's this? Why is she in yo-"

Peridot recognizes Madelyn and they stare for a minute."what happened to her?" The technician asks Pearl, the slender gem motions for Peridot to follow and leads her away.

Amethyst watches as Madelyn gently hugs Steven, a stabbing pain shoots up her left arm and 's very gentle hand moves her back to the bed.


	2. Arrival

**Notes: chapter name might be a reference Madelyn belongs to me(OC)**

 **A thousand years belongs to The Twilight saga and Christina Perri**

 **Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and CN**

* * *

Madelyn joyfully watches Jurassic world with Steven, Amethyst(who cheers at random scenes), Garnet, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot when Greg opens the door

"Hey stu-ball! I got some more movies for us to watch!"

"Thank you dad!"

"No, thank _you_ for inviting me" Greg happily replied hugging his son.

Garnet smiles her unseen smile her hidden eyes looking at Steven and his father.

* * *

Steven had fallen asleep in Garnet's lap, she smiles, she shifts him carefully so the tall gem could cradle him, Pearl quietly sits by their leader and smiles at Steven's peaceful face.

Madelyn gets out of bed and walks outside watching the peaceful waves, pulling the fresh, clean air into her lungs she sings to herself.

* * *

 _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath,_

 _Right from the start,_

 _I knew thatI'd found the home for my heart,_

 _Beats fast, colors and promices_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love_

 _When I'm afraid_

 _To fall_

 _While watchin' you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

* * *

Steven walks out and hears the familiar song and sings along as everybody listens.

* * *

 _one step closer..._

* * *

Madelyn turns around, hearing Steven's lovely voice in thedim moonlight. Steven takes a solo,

* * *

 _Time stands still,_

 _Beauty and all she is,_

 _I will be brave,_

 _I will not let anything take away,_

 _What's standing in front of me,_

 _Every breath,_

 _Every hour has come to this,_

* * *

They both stop and head inside, Garnet ruffles Steven's hair

"That was very good, Steven and Madelyn,"

"Ooooohhh you two might fall in love,"

"Amethyst!"

Madelyn yawns quietlyasher eyelids grow heavy and she sluggishly heads to the couch, she lays down, her hair covers her face her jacket and jeans keeping her warm as she falls into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Steven lays on his soft bed and squirms tiredly under the covers and he quickly falls asleep.


	3. From Fear for Love

**AN: I may or may not complete some chapters if I make that mistake I'm very sorry I'll do some POVs**

* * *

 **Garnet**

I walk into my room in the temple, thinking worriedlyabout Steven, I take my glasses off and sit against the wall, my eyes fill with tears.

"Wahoo!"

"Woooooo! Yeah"

I watch silentlyas Madelyn and Steven come sliding down one of the poles, I put my glasses backon and stand up.

* * *

Steven sees Garnet and instantly gets concerned, the tall gem tenses up. Steven looks at Madelyn and is the first one to speak,

"Garnet are you alright?"

"Ummm..."

"We'll go if you want us to, Garnet,"

The leader simply nods, Madelyn leaves, but Steven doesn't. Garnet grabs Madelyn's good arm.

"I would like you to stay, Madelyn."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

The teenage girl's voice is full of concern, Garnet begins twitching and unfuses, two small, familiar gems fall to the floorRuby has warm tears streaming from her eyes while Sapphire is making circles on her partner's back "I'm so sorry

weshould've done more to help!" Ruby sobs andthe small gem hugs Madelyn,the girl gets down to Ruby's height and hugs back.

"it's alright Ruby I'm fine now,everything is gonna be ok"

Ruby doesn't let go of Madelyn as she stands and the ground begins to shake and rumbleRuby instantly drops.

"W-what's happening?!"

"It's Garnet if she'snot here the room can't exist!"

Steven makes a run but Sapphire grabs him and Madelyn (who is holding Ruby) and runs to the door, Madelyn tightens her grip on Ruby, who does the same, as they glide through the temple door.

Pearl and Amethyst stop their argument as Madelyn stands up. Their eyes wide with shock, Pearl helps Madelyn and Steven up while Amethyst eats some chips.

Sapphire hugs Ruby and kisses the red gem's tears away, her white hair rests on her shoulders. Madelyn hugs Ruby and brings Steven and Sapphire in to the hug picks up Sapphire and runs off

"This is my Lappy Sappy!"

"Ruby you're embarrassing me in front of everyone!"The small, blue gem laughs as Ruby kisses her as her partner runs, Steven and Madelyn give chase.

"Ste-man wait up!"

The sunsets with all kinds of reds, blues, pinks, and purples as the Crystal Gems and Madelyn watch as the sun sets but the moment is ruined by Peridot.

"Steven! Wanna come over sometime?"

"Sure Peridot!"

"Hey can I join too?"

"Sure Madelyn!"

The trio walks away from the other gems and walks toward the barn, laughing, joking, and Peridot levitates asmall can.

"Peridot your hair looks like a Dorito,"

"What's a Dorito?"

Steven whispers what a Dorito is in the green gem's ear and her face turns a darker green.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT?!"

"Oh no Madelyn run!" Steven giggles as he runs away, Madelyn does the same.


	4. Sleepover

**AN: the chapters might not be as good as intended but I run out of inspirations sometimes anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Madelyn enters the barn, gleefully humming her favorite song Hymn for the Weekend to herself.

Peridot had Garnet help her calm down, Steven and Amethyst start afire to cook marshmallowssmiles at the thought of eating smores,her hazel eyes glistening beautifully inthe color-filled moonlight.

"Yo Maddie get over here! We're ready to start!"

"Ok comin'"

The 14-year-old eagerly walks over, Garnet sits by her, Steven in her lap grinning as if it was Halloween and he got a whole pillow case full of candy in one night.

Peridot and Lapis join the group, the blue gem hugs Steven, while Peridot stares curiously at the marshmallows.

"Isn't that the stuff Steven bombarded me with?"

"Yes, Peridot but we aren't here to do that we're here to have fun!"

Madelyn giggles and grabs a marshmallow and a stick, Amethyst just eats the marshmallows, snickering when she bombards Pearl with a few.

"A-Amethyst!"

Steven helps Pearl pick them up, but he throws them at Amethyst, who gets caught off guard, and throws them back.

Madelyn puts some pretty red, blue,and pink flowers in Garnet's hair "MARSHMELLOW FIGHT!" Amethyst shouts and throws some at Lapis and Peridot.

"Not again!" Peridot cries as she takes cover behind Lapis, who fails her attempts to catch them.

Garnet and Madelyn exchange glances, but they let the others have their fun,as the teen puts more flowers in the leaders hair,she feels someone put a marshmellow on her head.

"Time to get mellow'd"

She looks behind her and sees Amethyst with her tounge out, tossing one of the tasty treats, Madelyn looks dumbfounded as Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot throw marshmellows at her.

"Uhhhhh... Oh oh"

"Get her!"

"Nah"

Garnet pulls the girl closer and the trio stop throwing the small treats at her. Madelyn blushes, but snuggles into the leader's warmth.

"I think it's time to start your sleep over with Peridot and Lapis, Madelyn,"

"I see, Garnet,"

The 14-year-old gets up after Garnet lets go and walks to the barn, Peridot, Steven, and Lapis follow in suit.

"This is gonna be a good night!"

"Yeah it's gonna be!" Steven exclaims excitedly, Lapis nods and Peridot eats some marshmellows curiously.

"These actually taste good!"

"I told ya so Peridot!"

Madelyn laughs as she gets her stuff ready and she fluffs her pillow, the girl yawns, and falls sound asleep under the barn's roof and the star-light, insanely beautiful night.


	5. Fearful Tears

**AN: this might be adorable!**

* * *

Madelyn, screaming wakesup from a taunting nightmare.

Her eyes full of tears, she sobs, pulling her knees tightlyto her chest and pulls them evencloser with her arms.

"Madelyn!"

Garnet worriedly rushes to Madelyn, gently pulling her close, the leader didn't see this coming, and heard her scream when she went for a walk on the beach.

* * *

 _How can I love_

 _When I'm afraid_

 _To fall..._

* * *

Madelyn sobs slow as Garnet hums her lullaby, her tired, hazel eyes look at the fusion as she smiles.

"You remembered..."

"I would never forget your favorite lullaby,"

The girl falls asleep, as Garnet holds her, humming her lullaby through the night.

* * *

Madelyn wakes up as Steven calls her name,

"Madelyn! Do you wanna see Pearl and Garnet fuse?"

"Yeah!"

She forgot she had a nightmare and didn't remember.


	6. The Lovely Sardonyx

**AN: Sardonyx will appear in this chapter**

* * *

Garnet smiles when she sees Madelyn,

"Are you ready Garnet?"

"Let's fuse,"

Garnet and Pearl do their fusion dance, Pearl being as graceful as ever. Garnet throws the slender gem in the air catching her as they fuse.

A giant curtain hangs in front of the fusion behind it, as Sardonyx turns it into a lot of dragonflies.

"Good evening everybody!"

Madelyn gasps in amazement as the gigantic fusion gently scoops her up in her giant,gloved hands.

"You're Madelyn! Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

The girlblushes but gasps when Sardonyx moves her closer to the fusion's face. Steven joins the teenage girl in the giant's hands.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

Sardonyx smiles and gentlyputs Steven an Madelyn to her chest, giving them a hug without squishing them, the duo hug the giant woman's chest.

"You two are so cute,"

They both blush as Sardonyx lifts them back to her face,

"Well it's time for me to leave,"

"Ok bye Sardonyx!"

"Cya next time!"

The fusion puts them down and unfuses, Garnet and Pearl stand where Sardonyx was big smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing!"  
Madelyn hugs Garnet and Pearl, the leader spins when the girl hugs her, laughing happily. 


	7. Her first time

**AN: you guys are gonna get to see when a duo first met**

* * *

Garnet hears crying on a stormy night, her future vision shows that a baby is outside.

The tall gem walks to the door and opens it, she gasps in shock, at the baby girl's bizzare beauty and a note on her belly.

 _Please take care of Madelyn, some very bad people already killed us._

Garnet gets closer to the baby but stops, "what if I crush you..."

The baby is still crying, Garnet gently picks her up and lays her on the couch. Baby Madelyn's cries only reduce to whimpers.

Madelynsees a big figure with a bottle, Garnet picks her up and awkwardly cradles her and begins to feed the baby holds the bottle with her tiny hands, and drinks the baby food until it's gone. 

"Your hungry aren't you?"

Madelyn's adorable, grayeyes look at Garnet and shecoos happily, The leaderputs the tiny being to her shoulder and burps her.

* * *

Garnet gets Madelyn all dressed, feeling more confident, and accomplished. The tall gem picks the baby up.

"You need rest,"

Baby Madelyn yawns and falls asleep in Garnet's arms. The fusion smiles joyfully as she lays on the couch, laying the little one on her chest. Garnet slowly drifts into a deep deep sleep.


	8. Her First Time pt 2

**AN: it's still back to when Madelyn was a baby**

* * *

Garnet knows how to play with a baby,

"It's fairly simple,"

The fusion tickles Madelyn, the baby girl schreeches in delight, Madelynwouldneverleave Garnet. Pearl would hold her and the infant would cry, when she met Baby Steven that changed.

Amethyst cheered her up by throwing her high in the air, or shape shifting into things that made her laugh.

"Amethyst may I?"

"Sure P."

Pearl gently takes Madelyn while holding Steven, and takes them to their cribs. Garnet puts Steven in his and Madelyn in hers.

* * *

Morning  
Garnet picks up a babbling Madelyn, while Pearl has Steven.

"Can ya let me in?"  
Greg lets himself in, sitting on a chair by the counter, his eyes focused on Madelyn,

"I'll take her off your hands if ya want,"

"She won't let you carry her, she'll cry."

Greg simply nods and gently takes his son from Pearl and sits on the white couch to play with him. 


End file.
